Die Wanderin (Kapitel)
"Die Wanderin" ist das fünfte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Die Gruppe um Mat erreicht nach fünf Tagen und etlichen unerwünschten Untersuchungen von Mats Fuchskopf-Medaillon Ebou Dar. Handlung Mat Cauthon Die Gruppe um Mat und die Aes Sedai ist auf dem Weg nach Ebou Dar. Wie er es sich gewünscht hat, haben sie eine ruhige Reise, aber es missfällt ihm dennoch, mit so vielen Frauen unterwegs zu sein. * Harnan: tätowierter Falke auf der Wange, Anführer der Abteilung der Bande, die Mat begleitet * Nerim und Lopin: Diener, hager Zu seiner Erleichterung lagern die Frauen von ihm getrennt, aber es stört ihn sehr, dass er sich nur auf eine kurze Reise vorbereitet und deshalb wenig Essen eingepackt hat. Sein Diener, den ihm Talmanes aufgedrängt hat, und auch der von Nalesean, jammern regelmäßig darüber. Am ersten Abend kommt Elayne zu ihm und fordert ihn höflich, aber bestimmt auf, ihr sein Ter'angreal zur Untersuchung zu überlassen. Mat antwortet ebenso höflich, dass er nicht weiß, von was sie spricht und ihr auch nichts überlassen will. Elayne ist überrascht und verstimmt, doch sie sagt nichts mehr. Statt dessen begutachtet sie das Lager seiner Männer und lobt ihn dann so laut, dass es jeder hören kann, indem sie sagt dass sie mit allem sehr zufrieden ist. Sie bemängelt jedoch, dass er sich nicht ausreichend um ihre Verpflegung gekümmert hat. Mat ist fassungslos und ärgerlich, dass sie ihn wie einen Untertan behandelt. Als er zu seinem eigenen Lager zurückgeht, wird der Fuchskopf um seinen Hals kalt und er erstarrt. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er alle Frauen dastehen und ihn beobachten, während die beiden weißhaarigen Aes Sedai sich murmelnd etwas notieren. Bei der weiteren Reise bleibt Elayne bei ihren abendlichen Besichtigungen und ihrem Lob. Mat ist verärgert, doch weder Bitten noch Forderungen halten Elayne davon ab. Aus ihren Besichtigungen werden schließlich Aufforderungen, was er zu tun habe, und daran ärgert ihn nicht nur, dass sie ihm mit Aufgaben zuvor kommt, die er schon selbst in Auftrag geben wollte sondern auch Dinge, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, um die er sich aber hätte kümmern müssen. Und obwohl er seine Männer auffordert, ihr nicht zu gehorchen, sieht er, dass sie sich Tag für Tag mehr über Elaynes Aufmerksamkeiten freuen. Mat hofft, dass sie ihn erneut auffordert, ihr das Ter'angreal zu überlassen, doch sie tut es nicht und nimmt ihm die Genugtuung, es ihr zu verweigern. * Tad Kandel: Bande der Roten Hand. Hat ein Furunkel am Hintern, das herausgeschnitten werden muss * Lawdrin Mendair: Bande der Roten Hand. Hat fünf Flaschen Brandy in seinen Satteltaschen versteckt Mat versucht, freundlicher zu den anderen Frauen zu sein, doch keine reagiert darauf. Statt dessen macht ihm Aviendha Vorhaltungen, Adeleas und Vandene studieren ihn, und Birgitte und Nynaeve halten sich von ihm fern. Gerade mit letzterer hätte er gern über seine Schwester Bodewhin gesprochen, um zu erfahren, was sie als Novizin wohl erwarten würde, doch wann immer er sich Nynaeve nähert, läuft sie vor ihm davon. * Der Hochzeitsdolch, Gasthaus auf dem Weg nach Ebou Dar Zumindest Thom und Juilin verbringen Zeit mit ihm, wenn Mat auch glaubt, dass Elayne versucht, sie manchmal von ihm fern zu halten. Die beiden und Nalesean erzählen von Ebou Dar und als Mat davon hört, wie Frauen sich dort verhalten und von Männern behandelt werden, ist er sicher, dass es Elayne und Nynaeve dort gefallen wird. Von ihnen erfährt Mat auch, dass Elayne und Nynaeve tatsächlich nicht besonders gut auf Adeleas und Vandene zu sprechen sind. Doch keiner kann sagen, worin das begründet ist, denn selbst Thom hat von Elayne keine Antwort dazu erhalten. Mat kann nicht verstehen, dass Elayne und Nynaeve so erzürnt darüber sind, dass die beiden Aes Sedai, die alt genug sind, ihre Großmütter zu sein, nicht sofort bei jedem ihrer Befehle springen. Thom erzählt, dass Elayne Birgitte zu ihrer Behüterin gemacht hat, was Jaem anscheinend sehr gut fand, doch Adeleas und Vandene sind nicht damit einverstanden. Mat erklärt, er hoffe zumindest, dass diese Frau, die sich Birgitte nennt, so gut mit ihrem Bogen umgehen kann, dass sie Elayne beschützen kann. Thom und Juilin reagieren darauf ein wenig eigenartig, doch Mat fällt nichts auf. Während ihrer Reise untersuchen die Frauen mehrfach Mat und das Fuchskopf-Medaillon, doch er beschließt, sie nicht merken zu lassen, dass er etwas fühlt. Er kann auch nie herausfinden, welche von ihnen gerade die Macht lenkt, bis auf ein mal, als Nynaeve ihn so eindringlich beobachtet. Das einzig gute daran ist, dass er bemerkt, dass Elayne unzufrieden ist. Mats Selbstgefälligkeit steigt mit jedem Tag, an dem die Frauen nichts ausrichten können, als das Medaillon kalt werden zu lassen. Doch an einem Tag, als sie in einem Dorf halt gemacht haben, trifft ihn etwas am Rücken. Er dreht sich um, weil er glaubt, ein Stallbursche habe ihn geschlagen. Statt dessen sieht er Adeleas, die sich eifrig etwas notiert. * So Tehar: ein Einspänner. Altara Mat ist so frustriert, dass er sich im Gasthaus stärkeren Schnaps bestellt. Es macht ihn fassungslos, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hat, ob das Medaillon Beschränkungen hat. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass es besser als nichts wäre, dass sie ihn nicht direkt mit der Macht angreifen können, doch es erschüttert ihn sehr, dass das Medaillon sie nicht davon abhalten kann, einfach einen Gegenstand nach ihm zu werfen. Am fünften Tag der Reise erreichen sie endlich Ebou Dar. * Stadtbeschreibung von Ebou Dar Vor dem größten Palast, den Mat je gesehen hat, halten sie und Mat sieht sich interessiert um, denn er spürt die Würfel in seinem Kopf rollen. Er fragt sich, wieso, denn wenn immer das passiert, wird er eine lebenswichtige Entscheidung zu treffen haben. Vandene verkündet, dass sie im Palast durch Merilille sicherlich Zimmer bekommen werden und Mat erkennt, dass sie sich anscheinend vor dem Tarasin-Palast befinden. Mat weiß nicht, ob es ihm gefallen würde, in diesem Palast zu wohnen, denn eigentlich will er sich mit so wenigen Adligen wie möglich umgeben. Andererseits hat er keine Lust darauf, Elayne sagen zu hören, man solle eine Unterkunft für ihn und seine Männer finden, und sie dann zu den täglichen Besichtigungen zu sehen, so als wären sie alle ihre Untertanen. Er entscheidet, sich selbst zu kümmern und verkündet, dass er für seine Männer und sich Unterkünfte suchen wird. Er bietet den Frauen an, ihnen für ihre Ausflüge Männer zum Schutz zu schicken und bekommt für all das einige verdutzte Blicke ab. Natürlich ist er sicher, dass sie nicht nach ihm schicken werden, aber er glaubt, dass Vanin leicht herausfinden wird, wann sie ausgehen. Als er Thom auffordert, mit ihm zu gehen, erklärt der alte Gaukler jedoch, er wolle in Elaynes Nähe bleiben, genauso wie Juilin. Mat wendet sein Pferd, doch bevor er noch zu weit geritten ist, rät Elayne ihm noch, darauf zu achten dass seine Männer nicht zu viel trinken. Zähneknirschend reitet er fort. Sie nehmen Zimmer im Gasthaus Die Wanderin und werden freundlich von der Wirtin Setalle Anan begrüßt. Mat gefällt das Lokal sofort und zufrieden erklärt er ihr, er habe das Gefühl, nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Die Würfel in seinem Kopf haben aufgehört, zu rollen. Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Harnan *Nerim *Lopin *Chel Vanin *Olver *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Aviendha *Vandene Namelle *Adeleas Namelle *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Jaem (Behüter) *Birgitte Silberbogen - auch als Jägerin des Horns *Nalesean Aldiaya *Setalle Anan Tiere * Pips * Wind (Pferd) Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Tad Kandel * Lawdrin Mendair * Bodewhin Cauthon - als Bode * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Braune Ajah *Behüter *Bande der Roten Hand *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin Beruf * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Königin von Andor * Aufgenommene * Kesselflicker * Wiedergeborener Drache Orte *Altara **''Der Hochzeitsdolch'' **Ebou Dar ***Tarasin-Palast ***''Die Wanderin'' **Fluss Eldar Erwähnt * Stein von Tear * Salidar * Amadicia * Tear (Nation) Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * So Tehar * Thron der Winde Sonstige * Nächstschwester Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Altara Kategorie:Die Wanderin Kategorie:Tarasin-Palast Kategorie:Kapitel Ebou Dar